Ne jamais dire jamais
by Mara Jade5
Summary: Harry a quitter Poudlard au début de sa cinquième année pour suivre une formation de mage. Nous sommes au début de la septième et il revient donc après deux ans passés Dieu sait où mais rien ne se passe comme l’avait prévu Ron ou Hermione...
1. chp 1 Ca se passe jamais comme prévu

****

Titre : Ne jamais dire jamais.

Auteur : Mara Jade

Genre : slash (jusqu'au bout des ongles [c'est pas ma faute arrive plus qu'a écrire que ça !]), Romance (deux grosses louches), Action (une petite pincé), humour (le mien [ça vaut ce que ça vaut]...)

Couple : Vais pas gâcher la surprise dès le premier chapitre quand même ! ! ! Ron/Hermione en tout cas... [comment c'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir ? ? ? Bon de toutes façon pas besoin d'un jeu de tarot ou d'une boule de cristal, ça transparaît déjà dans ce chapitre, enfin plus dans le suivant...]

Résumé : Harry a quitter Poudlard au début de sa cinquième année pour suivre une formation de mage. Nous sommes au début de la septième et il revient donc après deux ans passés Dieu sait où mais rien ne se passe comme l'avait prévu Ron ou Hermione...

****

*****

CHAPITRE I :

Ca se passe jamais comme prévu...

Voilà une journée qui s'annonçait idyllique ! Bon d'accord on était le premier septembre ce qui voulait dire que les vacances étaient terminées mais à ce moment là Ronald W s'en fichait comme de sa première robe de sorcier. Ce jour, il l'attendait depuis deux ans. Quasiment jours pour jours et il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il était vraiment dans le train pour Poudlard en route pour sa septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Mais en fait, sa joie et son impatience ne venaient pas de là. Non. Aujourd'hui il allait revoir Harry, son meilleur ami.

Au début de la cinquième année, des membres du conseil suprême des mages, ceux que l'on appelait les sages, avaient proposé à Harry d'être formé par leurs soins. Il était très rare que cette organisation presque légendaire recrute des membres et encore plus propose de former quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Harry. Avoir le statut de mage supposait d'être très puissant et de pouvoir maîtriser toutes sortes de magies en particulier les magies non-humaines. Peu de personnes arrivaient a devenir un mage à part entière. Mais, ceux qui arrivaient à rentrer dans les rands des mages étaient indéniablement les sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Personne ne sait combien ils sont. Ce qui est certain néanmoins, c'est que les humains y sont largement minoritaires au milieu des elfes, des nains ou bien encore des fées.

Harry avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter. Dire oui, cela impliquait de quitter Poudlard pour deux ans minimum, sans possibilité d'avoir de contacte avec les personnes qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et puis, avec Voldemort la situation était délicate. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau fait de " chair et d'os ", il avait eu peur que s'éloigner comme ça provoque une crise de rare du seigneur des ténèbres et que ça retombe sur ses amis.

Heureusement, Voldemort s'était quelques peu fait oublier pendant ces deux ans. Tout n'avait pas été tout rose non plus ! Il avait rassemblé ses troupes, reprit des forces... D'ailleurs tous pensaient et D. le premier, que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Mais au moins cela avait permis à l'Ordre du Phénix de se remettre sur pied et à la résistance de s'organiser. L'affrontement était inévitable mais on attendait Voldemort de pieds fermes.

Bien sûr, l'isolement de Harry n'avait pas été complet. Ils leur restaient le courrier mais ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose !

Harry lui avait raconté par de nombreuses lettres sa vie loin de Poudlard. Enfin, il n'y parlait pas de la formation en elle-même car il ne devait pas en parler. Mais Ron savait que c'était bien plus dur que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à Poudlard.

Ron avait senti au fil de sa correspondance avec Harry qu'il avait mûri. Comme s'il avait perdu le peu d'innocence qui lui restait en l'espace de quelques mois. Quoi qu'on en dise, Poudlard était comme un cocon protecteur qui isolait énormément les élèves. Harry, lui avait été projeté dans le monde réel pour sa formation. Et là Ron ne rêvait que d'une chose : revoir son ami.

Sa dernière lettre l'avait intrigué. Surtout que c'était la première depuis plus de six mois ! Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il avait pris une décision très importante et qu'il ne pourrait pas envoyer de lettres pendant six mois. Et depuis ses lettres étaient différantes... Harry avait changé et Ron n'arrivait pas vraiment à dire en quoi. Son ami avait... mûri. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Comme si pendant son absence les événements l'avaient profondément changé...

Ron décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit de cette façon. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, bientôt Harry serait de nouveau avec eux. Le rouquin enlaça un peu plus sa petite amie qui dormait profondément. Hermione soupira dans son sommeil de contentement.

Oui, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ce soir au festin de rentrée tout serait comme avant. Les trois inséparables seraient de retour...

****

*****

L'effervescence de la grande salle était à son comble comme chaque année. Même si pour celle-ci l'atmosphère semblait un peu différante. Tout le monde savait que c'était ce soir que le Survivant faisait son grand retour et tous à leur manière l'attendait.

Bien sûr, il y avait les Griffondor qui attendait le retour du fils prodige. Leur table ressemblait à une cérémonie de famille qui attend sont dernier membre pour pouvoir commencer. Pour les Serpentards cela était bien autre chose. Ils attendaient le retour de leur adversaire le plus prisé.

Et pour Draco, le fier porte parole de sa maison cela prenait une tournure personnelle. Les années sans Potter avaient été assez mornes, il devait se l'avouer. Bien sûr, il restait le rouquin et la Sang-de-bourbe mais ça n'avait décidément pas le même piquant. En faite pour tout dire, il s'était plutôt ennuyé ces deux dernières années... Il ne l'aurais jamais admis devant personne mais Potter lui avait manqué dans un certain sens. Et pas seulement pour le côté mauvais-tours-avorté-par-l'absence-de-Mr-le-grand-Survivant pesa-t-il en laissant de côté le mode mauvais garçon...

Et voilà que ce soir, il revenait après deux ans passés Dieu sait où. Personne dans les rangs de Voldemort ne savait ce qu'avait fait de ces deux ans le Griffondor. Oh ! Bien sur, ils savaient comme tout le monde que Potter était partis pour suivre une formation de mage. Enfin le début ! En deux ans on ne devient pas un mage...

Draco avait subi ce départ comme un abandon. Harry n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Surtout que de ce faite, il s'était retrouver avec ses deux gorilles encore plus sur le dos. " Merci très cher père. " ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond avec ironie. Draco savait très bien que son père avait des doutes sur la loyauté de sa progéniture. Ce qui était sûr c'est que Draco n'avait aucune envi de finir rampent devant ce déchet qui servait de maître à son paternel. Rien que cette idée lui donnait des frissons.

Il y a deux ans Draco avait cru voir une porte de sortie. Harry lui avait tendu la main. A cette époque, il avait cru que cela pourrait le sortir des griffes de son père. Une étincelle d'amitié était née entre les deux garçons. Bien sur, personne ne l'avait su. Discrétion totale. Et puis Harry était partis et Draco avait cru voir la porte marquée " issue de secours " lui claquer au nez. Mais elle resta heureusement entrouverte par les lettres, qu'ils avaient échangé dans le plus grand secret. Par cette correspondance, Harry avait voulu le décider à aller voir le directeur et a laisser tomber son masque.

Mais Draco ne se voyait pas trop arriver dans le bureau de D et dire : " Coucou finalement suis pas l'infecte Serpentard que vous pensiez ! Vous allez rire mais je suis un très bon ami d'Harry Potter depuis deux ans ! Vous voulez bien me prendre du côté des gentils et me protéger de mon affreux papounet ? " Non décidément, il ne se voyait pas faire une telle chose. Alors malgré les encouragements dans cette voie de la part de Harry, il avait gardé son camouflage de l'infect Draco Malfoy et avait très bien réussit a berner tout le monde.

Mais peut-être que le retour de Harry allait changer la donne. Enfin il l'espérait. Vivre de cette façon commençait à être fatigant à la longue...

Le Serpentard laissa son regard vagabonder sur la salle. La table des Griffondors était excitée comme une puce. Le calme eut bien du mal à se faire à l'entrée des premières années. Et pendant que le choixpeau se lança dans son habituelle chanson, Draco reprit l'exploration de la salle. Aucune trace de Harry. Il aurait cru que ce dernier serrait arrivé avec les premières années. Pourtant un regard à la table des professeurs lui assura que tout se passait comme prévu. Les professeurs étaient le calme incarné.

Bon, il manquait le professeur de DCFM mais ça commençait à être la tradition pour se poste ! Le professeur Dargerman était reparti dans sa Suède natale en fin d'année, rappelé par son gouvernement pour prendre la tête de aurors suédois. Pas une grosse perde de toutes façons ! Il avait bien du mal à ne pas considérer ses classes comme autre chose que des divisions d'infanteries. Alors l'ambiance caserne ça allait un an, plus ça aurait été de la gourmandise...

Une fois les premières années reparties dans les différante maisons, le directeur commença son discourt de début d'année.

La forêt interdite restait interdite.

Rusard et ses 1452 points de règlements.

Les sorties seraient toutes encadrées par des profs.

Et bla et bla bla... Rien de neuf sous le soleil en bref. Pourtant à un moment le discours rébarbatif prit une autre tournure et toutes les oreilles de la salle se firent beaucoup plus attentives. Draco comme tant d'autres étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-[...] Je disais donc que nous sommes heureux de retrouver quelqu'un qui nous a quitté, il y a deux ans pour suivre sa propre voie. Aujourd'hui il est de retour. Vous avez bien sûr deviné que je parlais de votre camarade Harry Potter...

Un petit brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle. " Grrrrrr... Bien sûr qu'on sait de qui tu parles ! Pas besoin de tourner comme ça autour du pot à en avoir le tournis ! "

-Mais disons que quelque chose d'imprévu c'est passé...

Un vent de panique traversa la salle. Et Draco eut du mal à rester assis bien sagement. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou voulait dire ? Faite qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Harry... Faite qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Harry... Faite qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Harry... Faite qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Harry... Draco ne pouvait que se répéter cette phrase telle une litanie. Pourtant, le directeur ne semblait pas triste ni même inquiet. Non, il avait juste l'air de quelqu'un qui doit annoncer un truc vraiment incroyable et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Cette attitude fit paniquer Draco. D. ne savait pas comment dire quelque chose ? ? ? Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Harry bon sang !

_Je ne vois pas comment vous expliquer ça de toutes façons. Le meilleur moyen reste de vous le montrer. Je vous présente donc votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : le mage de guerre Harry Potter.

Un silence de tombe se fit alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. Draco n'arrivait plus a aligner deux pensés cohérentes. Harry, professeur, mage de guerre... D. était VRAIMENT fou ! C'était tout simplement absurde !

Mais comme tout le monde, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers les portes. Il retint son souffle en attendant que Harry rentre. Et effectivement une personne rentra mais ça ne pouvait pas être Harry ! ! ! L'homme devait avoir plus de trente ans, grand, athlétique, beau comme un diable... Il portait des robes de bataille vert sombre avec une cape noir et des bottes en peau de dragon elle aussi noire. Il portait tout l'attirail du mage de guerre jusqu'à la broche symbole de son statut. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau superbe et lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules et son visage était d'une perfection rare. Mais se qui fit presque faire une syncope à Draco, c'était de voir la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front de l'homme. la cicatrise d'Harry...

Mais alors, c'était vraiment lui ? ? ? Mais comment ? ? ? Pourquoi ? ? ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête...

Il vit comme dans un rêve, celui qu'il était bien obligé d'identifier comme Harry, se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Il s'assit juste à côté de Snape qui lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. C'était la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? ? ?

Le directeur attendit quelques instants pour obtenir le silence et reprit son monologue.

-Comme vous avez put le remarquer Harry Potter n'est plus un enfant ni même un adolescent. Il est maintenant un professeur et un mage de guerre. J'attend de votre part un comportement de circonstance même si je me doute qu'il vous faudra un temps d'adaptation. Bon ! Je pense que des explications plus approfondies seront données pendant vos cours de DCFM. Sur ce bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent mais dans un premier temps personne ne s'en préoccupa le moins du monde. Et Draco encore moins ! Le jeune homme ne pouvait faire autre chose que de fixer son nouveau professeur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment. Ce fut comme un message : " faut que je te parle. ". Oui pensa Draco et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Draco fit par ce servir mais continuait à regarder Harry de temps en temps juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve le mage Harry Potter était toujours à la table des professeurs quand il levait les yeux. Rien de plus normal pensa-t-il avec ironie pour un prof de DCFM...

****

*****

Ron était mortifié ! Rien ne c'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, mais alors pas du tout ! Il faut dire qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Son meilleur ami n'était pas près de lui à rire ou à lui raconter comment c'était passé ces deux années de séparations comme il se l'était imaginé. Tout avait déraillé au moment où Harry avait passé la porte de la grande salle. Pas le Harry version 17 ans qu'il s'attendait à voir mais le mage Harry Potter de 36 ans... Le professeur Potter...

Gloups... Ca n'arrivait décidément pas à passer. L'information était si démentielle pour son cerveau qu'il n'arrivait pas réaliser et à la classer dans le fichier : c'est vraiment arrivé. Il restait choqué et vu l'ambiance de la grande salle, il était loin d'être le seul.

La tête de Malfoy valait son pesant de cacahouètes et si la table des Griffondor n'était pas à des années lumière du monde réel cela les auraient probablement bien fait rire. Mais non : rien. Tous parlaient à voie basse en lançant de temps à autre des regards à la dérobé vers la table des professeurs où Harry coincé entre Snape et Macgonagal, était en grande discussion avec cette dernière.

Hermione quand à elle était dans un état proche de celui de son petit ami. Elle fixait son assiette, sans y avoir touché. Elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux de son repas qui lui semblait aussi attrayant pour le moment qu'un plat de nouilles trop cuites, de peur de rencontrer le regard de Harry. Tout comme Ron, elle ne voulait pas que se soit la réalité. Elle voulait se réveiller et raconter ce rêve aussi stupide qu'incroyable à Ron. Comme ça ils pourraient en rire et avoir une rentrée comme ils l'avaient prévu. Pourtant ce scénario n'avait pas l'air d'être au programme et le festin de début d'année le plus calme de l'histoire de Poudlard arriva bientôt à son terme sans qu'un réveil collectif n'eut lieu.

Mais alors que tous se préparait à se lever dans un calme religieux ce qui aurait parus incroyable les autres années, le professeur D frappa avec insistance son verre de sa petite cuillère. L'effet fût immédiat et les élèves se figèrent dans un ensemble parfait.

" Le professeur Potter voudrait faire une intervention avant que les préfets ne vous raccompagnent à vos dortoirs. Professeur... " dit-il en invitant Harry a poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

Harry se leva presque gêné de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il resserra ses robes de bataille autour de lui et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la salle. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise de sentir sur lui les centaines de regards de la salle. Pourtant c'est d'une voie claire qu'il commença à s'adresser à l'assistance.

" Je sais que cette situation doit vous sembler étrange et je vous rassure : elle l'est tout autant pour moi. Quand je suis parti de Poudlard, il y a deux ans, je n'avais pas idée qu'à mon retour je serais professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais j'ai fais des choix qui ont rendu cette situation inévitable... Enfin presque... Mais ce qui est important c'est que je reste le Harry Potter qui vous a quitté au début de la cinquième année en un certain sens mais le Destin a fait que j'ai grandi et vieilli plus vite que vous. J'ai 36 ans et rien ne changera cet état de fait... "

La salle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Essayant d'intégrer ce que disait ce Harry Potter de 36 ans voulait leur dire. Harry regarda sa collègue de Métamorphose qui hocha la tête d'abrogation.

" De plus, le professeur MacG m'a proposé de prendre en charge la maison des Griffondor et j'ai accepté. Je suis donc à partir de cette année le directeur de cette maison... "

Une bombe aurait explosé dans la grande salle qu'on ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Les Griffondor laissait éclater leur joie sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour eux c'était comme si Harry ne quittait pas leur maison. Bien sûr presque personne ne réalisait que ce n'était pas vraiment LEUR Harry qui devenait leur directeur mais ils percevaient cette nouvelle comme un soulagement. Irrationnel certes mais un soulagement quand même. Pour eux Harry était passé dans le camp des professeurs et ils l'avaient donc perdu. Mais en devenant le directeur de Griffondor, il restait avec eux d'une certaine manière et ça, ça rendait le choc moins rude d'une certaine façon.

Les Serpentards étaient au comble de l'horreur. Harry Potter : 36 ans. Ca ils pouvaient s'en remettre sans trop de difficultés. Harry Potter : professeur. Là il y avait de quoi avaler de travers, mais Harry Potter : 36 ans, professeur et pour couronner le tout directeur des Griffondors la couleuvre avait du mal à passer... Surtout pour certains Serpentards qui se voyaient déjà en cobayes désignés d'office au prochain cours de DCFM et qui se demandent comment ils vont pouvoir s'en sortir vivant...

Les autres maisons partageaient plutôt la joie des Griffondors sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être juste que cette histoire ressemblait à un conte de fées pour eux, comme toutes celles où le héros se retrouve de l'autre côté de la barrière que l'on ne pense jamais pouvoir franchir.

Harry se rassit voyant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien ajouter de plus. Et puis il trouvait que ça faisait assez de surprise pour un soir. S'il en rajoutait une couche certains risquaient de ne pas s'en remettre de si tôt.

Les préfets prirent rapidement les choses en mains et guidèrent les premières années vers les dortoirs. La salle se vidait peu à peu dans un vacarme qui ressemblait plus à l'habitude du château.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Voili voilou le premier chapitre est fini alors je veux et j'exige des commentaires ! Des commentaires ! Des commentaires ! Je mords pas c'est promis...


	2. chp 2 Jamais on n’y aurait cru

****

Réponses aux review :

Chen : Merci ! Tu as inauguré les review, quelle chanceuse ! J'ai lu le miroir du peut-être et j'adore cette fic. Le thème de Harry en plus âgé me plaît bien. D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup le thème des problèmes temporels. Je les ai mis à un peu toute les sauces dans d'autres fics. C'est un peut mon fond de commerce... Pour les reveiw anonyme je crois que j'ai réglé le problème mais suis pas trop sur. Il reste très en anglais ce portail quand même...

Sailor digitale : Et bien dit donc tout le monde voit un rapport avec le miroir du peut-être ! Le thème est un peu le même c'est vrai mais c'est que le thème ! Peut être que tu seras moins perdu avec ce chapitre...

Vinéa : A tes ordres voilà la suite ! Mon colonel ! lol

Cedokun : Oui moi aussi je le vois bien en prof notre petit Harry et puis ça complique les relations avec les autres perso... J'adore ça !

kaima : "flyé" ? ? ? Il me manque du vocabulaire là, lol. Pour la mise au point Draco-Harry c'est pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le prochain patience... 

Dumbledore : Mais oui je continu comme ça ! La preuve...

Petite remarque : Je n'ai rien contre Sirius. En faite je l'aime beaucoup comme perso mais dans ce chapitre je prend pas mal le PDV de sevy qui LUI n'aime vraiment pas l'ancien maraudeur. Donc rien de personnel là dedans...

****

CHAPITRE 2 :

Jamais on n'y aurait cru

******

Harry regarda la grande salle se vider avec un regard absent et sursauta légèrement quand Severus lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris, je trouve. "

Le ton du maître des potions était comme à son habitude froid et détaché mais Harry qui commençait à vraiment bien le connaître y décela une pointe d'amusement. Le ton de Severus Snape était une mine d'information pour les personnes qui prenaient le temps de l'analyser. et Harry faisait parti de ces rares élus...

" Moque-toi ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! "

Cette remarque, voir l'échange lui-même avait de quoi surprendre entre les deux hommes. Mais où était passé le Snape qui ne pouvait pas voir Harry même en peinture ? Cette question Harry se la posait de temps en temps lui aussi. Mais le fait qu'il avait aujourd'hui le même âge que Severus y était pour beaucoup mais pas seulement. Snape qui détestait toujours autant Sirius Black, c'était pourtant rapproché de son filleul.

Ah ! Les mystères de la vie probablement...

Etrange. Voilà ce qui était venu à l'esprit de tous quand Harry était revenu deux mois plus tôt et que c'était produis l'étrange phénomène. Bien sûr, il avait fallu du temps mais le résultat était là. D'ailleurs personne ne c'était autant rapproché du maître de potion en aussi peu de temps.

Fait rarissime Snape avait autorisé Harry à le tutoyer. Au mois de juillet, D avait envoyé les deux hommes en mission. Au premier abord on aurait cru qu'ils allaient s'écharper. La rencontre avait été explosive d'ailleurs...

++++++FLASH BACK+++++

Severus regardait le directeur avec insistance. Pourquoi réunir l'ordre du Phénix pour lui annoncer qu'il lui confiait une mission à LUI ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes du vieil homme surtout qu'il savait que Severus détestait étaler sa vie sur la place publique.

Surtout que Black était présent...

" Disons que la mission que je confis à Severus n'est pas ordinaire et vous deviez tous être au courant. Cette mission est particulière car il va l'effectuer avec une personne très _particulière_. Et cette personne dois arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mais je travail seul ! Mon rôle d'espion n'est plus assu...

-Oh mais n'ayez pas de crainte, Severus, cette mission n'est pas une mission d'espionnage. Pas vraiment. Il s'agit de faire un état des lieux. Vous savez tous que Voldemort est en train de devenir de plus en plus actif. La mise à jour de nos donnés s'impose.

-Mais Albus, pourquoi faire appel à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de l'Ordre ?

-C'est assez simple, Minerva. Il fallait quelqu'un qui une grande expérience du combat, tout en étant formé au travail d'infiltration pour pouvoir accompagner Severus. Et la personne parfaite pour cela ne fait pas encore partie de l'Ordre. En plus effectuer cette mission seul serait du suicide.

Le maître des potions ravala son objection de partir seul en entendant la réplique d'Albus. Mais qui lui avait-on collé ? ? ? Et pourquoi le directeur en faisant tout un mystère ?

D. avait dis que notre fameux inviter surprise ne faisait " pas encore partis de l'Ordre ". Etrange... Les nouveaux membres doivent être approuvés par un vote et obtenir une majorité. Albus Dumbledore ne disait jamais rien au hasard et cela voulait donc dire qu'il était persuadé que cette personne sera approuvée par le conseil.

Black comme à son habitude trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise remarqua Severus. Un vrai gosse. Dieu qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nefs ! Snape contait mentalement le temps qu'il faudrait à l'aninagi pour l'ouvrir...

1... 2... 3... 4...

" Mais professeur, qui est cette personne ? "

" Gagné ! " pensa Severus, Sirius avait tenu moins de cinq secondes. Ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible !

Mais avant que Dumbledore puisse répondre on frappa à la porte. Deux coups nets. Un homme à coup sûr. Severus pouvait déjà en apprendre beaucoup rien que grâce à ça sur son futur-ex-partenaire. C'était un homme, musclé sans être une armoire à glace, décidé... Et Severus mettrait sa main à coupé que l'homme derrière cette porte avait été un élève de Poudlard. On frappe toujours différemment à une porte de professeur. Les années passent, les habitudes restent...

Le maître des potions était content de voir que son esprit de déduction marchait au quart de tour mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Comme toujours...

" Entrez "

Dès que la voie claire de Dumbledore finie de résonner dans le bureau, un homme entra. Il avait une trentaine d'années et ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. L'inconnu rentra dans le bureau et se mit debout devant l'assistance presque gêné. Il avait l'attitude de quelqu'un qui attend une réaction qui tarde à venir.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux et de beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Il était grand avec une musculature fine mais puissante. En gros c'était un très bel homme ! Mais ce qui était surprenant c'était la façon dont il était habillé. Il portait sous une cape de voyage noire comme la nuit, des robes de batailles rouge sang. Mais le fait le plus troublant restait tout l'arsenal qu'il portait, une dague ouvragée impressionnante dans un fourreau sur sa botte droite, la baguette dans un étui à la ceinture accompagné de trois petits couteaux et de petites fioles en argent, des protèges avant-bras eux aussi en argent et la pièce maîtresse qui complétait si parfaitement l'effet restait la broche qui fermait la cape.

Toutes les personnes présente avaient le regard fixé sur le bijou. Jamais ils n'auraient crû en voir une ailleurs que dans un livre. Et encore moins sur un humain... Cette broche était le symbole des mages de guerre, le niveau le plus élevé dans la hiérarchie des mages autant dire que le sorcier qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était pas n'importe qui !

" A qui avons-nous l'honneur, mage de guerre ? "

La voie de Minerva était pleine de respect presque humble ce qui ne collait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle donnait habituellement de sa personne. Le directeur sembla à deux doits du fou rire et le mage n'en était pas loin non plus sauf qu'il le cachait avec habilité. Mais l'œil de lynx de Severus avait entr'aperçu le fin étirement des lèvres du mage. Cette réaction typique des personnes toujours maîtresses d'elle-même était le rayon du maître des potions et cela ne pouvait pas passer sous son nez sans qu'il le voit.

" Je t'avais dis qu'ils ne te reconnaîtraient pas. "

Le mage lança un regard amusé au directeur.

" Pourquoi nous devrions vous connaître ? "

A la remarque de Sirius, le sourire de Dumbledore s'étala jusqu'aux oreilles sans aucune retenu.

" Disons que reconnaître son filleul pour un parrain reste le minimum en toute situation, Sirius "

Choc, silence.

" Harry ? ? ?

-C'est bien moi, Sirius.

-Mais... Mais comment ? ? ? C'est pas possible que... Enfin tu devrais avoir 17 ans et pas 35 !

-Je viens de fêter mes 36 ans pour tout dire. J'ai le même âge que toi mon cher parrain. Quand à la question du pourquoi, ça serait un peu long à expliquer et ce n'est pas trop le lieu. Disons que j'ai passé 6 mois dans un lieu où le temps n'a pas la même incidence que dans ce monde. Pour moi ces six mois ont duré 19 ans.

-Wouaaaaaaa "

Et c'est sur cette remarque hautement philosophique que Black se jeta sur Potter qui le reçu assez gauchement comme quelqu'un peu habitué à de telles effusions. Son premier mouvement avait d'ailleurs été un geste de défense rapidement réprimé...

Mais ça restait P-O-T-T-E-R ! ! ! Et il ne pouvait pas travailler avec lui ! Que le directeur ait pu envisager une telle chose frôlait le délire. Ou alors pensa Severus, c'était une illustration de plus à rajouter sur la liste des manifestations du curieux sens de l'humour du vieil homme.

D'un autre côté, il avait bien du mal à retrouver l'élève si irritant dans cette version plus âgée qu'il avait devant lui. Le gringalet qui avait quitté Poudlard en début de cinquième année avait totalement laissé la place à un homme sûr de lui et pas désagréable à regarder. Severus se gifla mentalement. C'est de Harry Potter qu'il parlait là ! Et il allait devoir travailler avec lui. Maintenant Severus en était sûr Dumbledore ne lâcherait pas le morceau quoi qu'il dise.

Le maître des potions resta stoïque en regardant la suite des effusions. Potter ressemblait à quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il cherchait à avoir le moins de contacte possible même si seul un œil exercé pouvait le remarquer. D'ailleurs, Severus n'oubliait pas que son premier réflexe quand il avait eu le bonheur de recevoir son lourdeau de parrain dans les bras avait été un geste de défense.

Finalement, Black et Lupin se décidèrent à lâcher Potter qui put de nouveau respirer normalement. Dumbledore lui proposa un siège et la discussion put reprendre sur des bases moins... émotives.

-Harry est revenu, il y a quelques jours à peine. je l'avais justement envoyé repérer le terrain pour la mission dont je vous parlais.

-Mais Albus, qui est au courant de... enfin...

-Que Harry est aujourd'hui un mage de guerre de 36 ans, Minerva ?

Le professeur de Métamorphoses acquiesça.

-Et bien, je crois que toutes les personnes qui se trouvent sur la liste sont dans cette pièce. Bien ! Maintenant nous allons pouvoir mettre au point cette mission je crois...

++++++FIN FLASH BACK+++++

Et ils l'avaient faite cette mission. Et c'est ça d'ailleurs qui avait tout changé. Severus avait compris que le Harry Potter qu'il avait eu comme élève n'existait plus vraiment et il s'était surpris à apprécier cette nouvelle version. Un être puissant et intelligent mais qui surtout connaissait les ténèbres aussi bien que lui sinon plus.

Les deux mois qu'ils avaient passé loin de tout le lui avait fait comprendre. Et aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était devenu son ami. Peut-être même le seul véritable ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Bien sûr tous avaient été surpris à leur retour. D'ailleurs la tête de Black valait le détour rien que pour ça ! Et puis il avait trouvé une personne qui le comprenait, qui le prenait comme il était sans le juger et ça, ça valait de l'or pour lui.

-Tu campes dans la grande salle Harry ?

-Mais tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus drôle, Severus. Fait attention bientôt on va croire que tu as du sens de l'humour.

Ce genre de répliques était devenu habituelle entre les deux hommes et était la face apparente qu'ils donnaient de leur amitié en publique. Harry fit par se lever suivit de Severus. Un silence complice semblait les accompagner au travers des couloirs.

-De toutes façons, je dois aller gérer les Griffondors. Et puis je dois parler à Hermione et Ron.

-Ah Granger et Wesley...

-STOP ! Tu vas pas recommencer. T'inquiète pas que j'aille leur parler ne t'empêchera pas de leur enlever des tonnes de points non-justifiés.

-Heureusement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait voir Severus en mode méchant directeur de Serpentard. Bien sur, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture mais ça lui donnait un air très... sexy. [ça y est je l'ai casé ! Happyyyyyy ! Oups, me suis laissée emporter... L'émotion sans doute.] Harry se permettait de penser une telle chose car il avait comprit depuis un certain temps que Severus Snape ne se limitait pas à ça. Le personnage était complexe. Adorablement complexe d'ailleurs...

Les deux hommes se quittèrent à une intersection et Harry se prépara mentalement à la confrontation avec les Griffondors. Enfin surtout avec Ron et Hermione... Il se servait des techniques de relaxation des mages mais restait toujours en alerte. Même profondément endormi, il restait en alerte de toutes manières.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'il était suivi. Pas par un professionnel ça c'était sûr... Le tout nouveau s'arrêta dans un coin sombre et attendit aussi silencieux qu'un mort. La personne qui le suivait le dépassa sans même le voir.

-Tiens. Tiens justement je voulais de voir.

Draco Malfoy sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Harry.

-Ca tombe bien moi aussi...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je crois que le mystère du couple est levé mais il en reste encore une bonne couche dans les autres points de la fic. Pour le trois ça prendra plus de temps et puis ça dépendra si cette histoire plait toujours autant ! Alors REVIEWWWWWWWWW !


	3. chp 3 Jamais trop tard pour changer

Bon celui là a été un peu plus long a venir, sorry. Le suivant devrait arriver avant la fin de semaine.

**__**

La réponse à LA review du chapitre 1 qui était passées à trappe dans le chapitre 2 :

****

Lunenoire :

Mon humour te plaît ? C'est chouette ça ! On le trouve souvent trop cynique et désabusé. Mais moi c'est ça qui me fait rire... Pour la mise en page je crois que c'est bon maintenant. Ai des circonstances atténuantes pour le 1, c'était la première fois que je publiais...

**__**

Les réponses aux review du chapitre 2 :

****

Chen :

Toujours la première ! Bravo ! Le chapitre 2 a été long a venir car j'ai mis deux jour à faire marcher le serveur. Grrrrrrr. Normalement c'est un chapitre tout les deux jours sauf cata. Pour les réaction face au couple je sens que je vais m'éclater à les écrire mais c'est pas pour tout de suite...

****

Elfina :

Draco vais le casé pas d'inquiétudes. Sais po encore comment ni avec qui. Mais peux pas laisser sa gueule d'amour sans quelqu'un pour lui tenir chaud sous la couette. Ca serait pas juste !

****

Zag :

Merci, voilà la suite !

****

Sailor digitale :

Ravis que ça vous plaise très chère... Et je te rajoute sur la liste... [cf deux review plus bas]

****

Dumbledore :

C'est de mieux en mieux ? C'est chouette ça ! Bientôt ça va mériter le prix Nobel de littérature ! Enfin au cent vingtièmes chapitres !

****

Vaness :

Marchiiiiiii beaucoup ! Et je te rajoute sur la liste des personnes qui trouve que ma fic ressemble au miroir du peut être... [va être longue la liste je sens...]

****

Lunenoire :

Ben oui je continu de toutes façons suis lancée et j'ai plus de freins ! lol

****

Andadrielle :

Merci. Severus moi je l'aime bien comme ça. Mais, il est juste comme ça avec Harry ! Sinon, il reste de glace comme je l'aime quand il est si... Serpentard ! Le couple ? ? ? Ben c'est Harry-Sevy voyons ! Mais j'ai l'esprit tordu alors ça peut passer par des chemins détournés ou il peut leur tomber des tuiles quand on s'y attend le moins !

****

CHAPITRE 3 :

Jamais trop tard pour changer

*****

-Alors Draco, toujours dans le rôle du méchant petit canard ?

-Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je me jette dans les bras de Dumby en me confondant d'excuses ?

Cet échange était étrange pour Harry. Draco lui répondait comme si la barrière de l'âge n'existait pas entre eux. La seule personne qui lui parlait de cette façon était Severus. Et Draco n'était pas Severus...

D'un autre côté ça lui faisait plaisir que Draco réagisse comme ça mais d'un autre ça titillait sa fierté. Depuis qu'il était un mage, il avait pris l'habitude qu'on lui parle d'une certaine façon. C'était puéril, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Draco avait grandi et mûri plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Malgré ses tout jeune 17 ans, il était un homme et plus un enfant, ni même un adolescent. Le mage savait que c'était l'œuvre de Lucius en grande partie. Enfin à son insu ! Jouer un double jeu forge le caractère à une vitesse surprenante...

-Non. Mais faire la grande scène du II façon Serpentard pur souche toutes les cinq minutes, c'est pas fameux comme idée non plus.

Le ton de Harry était entre amusé et mortellement sérieux. Draco savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Si un jour une bataille éclatait, il y avait fort à parier que s'il se faisait tuer ce serait par les gentils de l'histoire. Il n'y avait que Harry qui avait vu le vrai Draco Malfoy. Un être fier, ambitieux mais qui haïssait les ténèbres jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Il avait vu ce que son père était devenu à cause de la magie noire et ça le tentait pas du tout ! " Très peu pour moi. " Pensa-t-il, " être accro à sa dose de magie noire et pour ça devenir une larve rampante devant une... chose à tête de serpent... " Brrrrrrrr ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-J'ai pas trop le choix. Mon père me surveille plus que jamais. Il semble croire que je ferais un très bon lèche-bottes avant la fin de l'année.

-Si tôt ?

Harry était réellement surpris. Il savait très bien que Lucius voulait faire de Draco un mangemort mais il aurait pensé qu'après Poudlard, il lui aurait fait suivre une formation de son cru. Ca leur aurait laissé plus de temps...

-Oui et j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

La voie de Harry était devenu assez inquiétante. Cinq mot, mais toute une régle de vie résumée par cette phrase si courte.

Et comme si le magicobus venait de le percuter de plein fouet, Draco comprit une chose. Le Harry qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas juste une illusion. Un mirage derrière lequel se cacherait un Harry de 17 ans. Non Harry était bien un mage de guerre de 36 ans. Outch ! La réalité ça peut faire mal !

Mais par cette simple phrase, le mage avait fait transparaître beaucoup d'émotions. De la souffrance en premier lieu mais aussi une détermination aussi tranchante que la lame la plus aiguisée. On ne met pas en doute une telle voie... pas sans un frisson en tout cas et quelques cases en moins.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Draco était bien moins assuré. Il s'adressait à Harry comme un véritable adulte. Il avait besoin d'un conseil car il était vraiment perdu. C'était sa vie qu'il allait jouer et il était seul. Harry savait qui était le vrai Draco mais le problème était que ça faisait du mage l'unique membre du fan club du véritable Malfoy junior. Il avait besoin d'appuis et un mage de guerre restait un très bon appui !

Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui et pris un air songeur.

-Etre toi même pour commencer.

-Mais mon père va savoir que j'ai changé d'attitude !

-C'est le but.

-Je vais pas passer Noël s'il sait que je refuse d'être un mangemort. Je suis peut-être sa seule descendance mais il n'hésitera pas à me tuer si je ne suis pas ses traces !

-Ca ne sera pas facile, Draco. La voie du bien l'est rarement mais je te fais une promesse. Tant que je vivrais, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je te le jure sur mon honneur de mage de guerre.

Cette promesse soulagea Draco plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. La parole d'un mage de guerre est d'or. Mais même si Harry le protégeait de son père ça n'allait pas être facile. Il restait les futur-mangemorts qui était dans sa maison. Mais il était bien plus puissant et intelligent que cette bande de loudeaux sans cervelle. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait devenir bien moins populaire chez les serpentard...

-Tu vas être seul Draco. Très seul mais si tu résistes, tu en ressortiras bien plus fort.

La voie grave de Harry tinta aux oreilles du Serpentard telle une prophétie. Oui, il allait être rejeté par sa maison. Oui, il allait être la honte de la famille Malfoy mais il ne se trahirait pas LUI. C'est ça qui comptait. Et Harry serait là pour lui.

-Et puis je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Mes appartements sont près de ceux du professeur Snape dans l'aile Nord. Le mot de passe c'est : victorium. Tu peux pas les louper le tableau c'est un attrapeur en pleine action ! N'hésite pas, j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi.

-Je suis pas sûr que les Griffondors apprécient.

-Mais je n'ai pas à leur demander leur avis. En tout cas, tu as pris la bonne décision.

-Merci Harry. Mais je voulais savoir... si... enfin si...

Harry haussa un sourcil. Draco bafouiller ? Le tableau était assez drôle...

-Oui ?

-On reste ami ? Enfin je sais que je suis qu'un gamin pour toi maintenant en plus tu... vous êtes un professeur et puis...

-STOP Draco ! Respire ! Bien sûr qu'on reste ami. Evite juste de me tutoyer en classe, ça ferait négliger. Je ne suis plus vraiment le Harry de la cinquième année ou de tes lettres mais faut juste qu'on retrouve nos marques. OK ?

-OK. Suis désolé mais c'est juste que je ne voudrai pas perdre le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du mage. C'était déjà un bon début que Draco laisse transparaître des sentiments. Il commençait à laisser de côté l'armure made in Serpentard. Bien sur, il allait devoir s'en forger une autre mais celle ci serait 100% Draco Malfoy et pas juste celle imposée par son père. Le jeune homme était sur le bon chemin.

-Pas de risque. Maintenant en route pour ton dortoir. Ca serait bête que je sois obligé d'enlever des points à Serpentard, non ?

-Oui, professeur.

Et le Serpentard repartit pour son dortoir avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres lui aussi. Un vrai sourire... Décidément, Draco était sur la bonne voie.

Au moins pour lui la situation était claire. Elle n'était plus dans les brumes que la surprise du banquet avait suscité. Harry était un professeur de 36 ans mais il restait son ami. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur et ca lui donnait du courage pour la suite. Et du courage, il allait en avoir bien besoin...

****

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

Voilà ! Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww enfin *Mara se calme, respire un bon coup*... S'il vous plaît gentils lecteurs !

Dans le prochain les réactions de Ron et d'Hermione. Ca va être explosif, je le sens !

Bise et à vendredi !


	4. Mise au point

****

** MISE AU POINT **

C'est pas le chapitre 4, juste une petite mise au point que j'ai voulu mettre à part du chapitre.

On me dit que ma fic ressemble **Au miroir du peut-être**. Je vais être franche, j'adore cette fic et quand la suite sera publié, je ferai partie de ceux qui sauterons de joie. Mais personnellement, je ne trouve pas que ma fic y ressemble tant que ça !

J'ai eu un gros doute alors je suis allée la relire. Elle fait partie des fics qui m'ont fait accrocher à l'univers D'Harry Potter pour les fics et ça remonte à un petit bout de temps...

Et je suis d'accord, il y a des similitudes. Mais c'est le cas pour des tonnes de fics ! Mon idée de départ, c'était que Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre se retrouve à avoir le même âge que Severus. Dès le départ je voulais faire un slash Harry-Sev. J'adore le slash et mon perso préféré est Severus...

Pour le côté mage de guerre, oui c'est pareille mais j'ai trouvé que cette solution. Pour moi Harry est forcement un sorcier très puissant donc un mage. Et à quoi on le destine notre cher Harry ? ? ? A vaincre Voldy donc mage de guerre me semble une évidence façon 1+1=2...

Le thème est le même : Harry avec une différence d'âge. OK. Mais dans ma fic pas de miroir, Harry est sous sa véritable identité et Sevy n'est plus un espion !

Ce qui fait à mes yeux que c'est DIFFERANT ! ! ! Je n'avais aucune intention de plagia et je crois qu'il n'y en a pas pour moi c'est une variation sur le même thème...

Voilà juste pour être plus claire...

****

Et place au chapitre 4 !


	5. chp 4 Ça sera jamais plus pareil

**__**

Réponses aux review du chapitre 3 :

Chen :

Et oui toujours la première ! Bravo et une médaille en cocholaaaaaaaa, une pour la gentille lectrice et revieweuse ! Et encore merci !

****

Melepha :

C'est pas si loin vendredi ! D'ailleurs tu vois c'est justement aujourd'hui, c'est pas beau la vie ?

****

Lunenoire :

Wouai, en tout cas me suis bien amusée surtout avec Ron. Tu me trouve pas assez cynique ? Mais c'est une invitation à l'être plus ou je rêve ? Pour la mise en page, il était plutôt tant que j'y arrive quand même O____o

****

Sailor digitale :

Et bien oui je continu et en plus suis dans les temps ! Y a des jours où je me surprends moi-même...

****

Vinéa :

Tu n'as aucun mal a te faire comprendre je te rassure. Reçu 5 sur 5 et merci !

****

Andadrielle :

Draco fait un peu pitié ? Oui c'est vrai mais d'un autre côté, il est dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Et que personne ne me dise que c'est moi qui l'y est mis ! Je sais, j'assume !

****

Kaima :

Merci pour l'expression me coucherais moins bête ce soir. Et pas d'inquiétude suis bien accrochée !

****

Dumbledore :

C'est cool que ça te plaise toujours autant !

****

Tiffany :

Merci ! ! !

****

Flore :

Je reste dans le même registre. Je l'aime beaucoup mon registre de toutes façons !

****

Annab :

Les review ne sont pas taxée au mot alors on s'en fou surtout que ça fait plaisir quelque soit le nombre de mots ! Alors merci !

****

Elava :

Je te rajoute sur la liste ! C'est en grande partie ta review qui m'a fait faire la mise au point avant le chapitre 4 (" flagrante " qui m'a fait tilter...). Mais bon même avec ça tu as l'air de bien aimer ma fic alors tout va bien !

12 review pour le chapitre 3 wouaaaaaaaaaa vous arrêtez pas comme ça ! C'est SUPER ! ! !

*****

****

CHAPITRE 4 :

Ça sera jamais plus pareil.

*****

Harry suivit Draco des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Le garçon avait fait son choix et il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il allait lui falloir du courage. Mais le mage était persuadé que ça serait formateur pour le jeune homme si bien sûr, il arrivait à se sortir de cette épreuve.

Cette situation replongeait, Harry dans ses propres souvenirs. Devenir un mage n'avait pas été un mince affaire. De nombreuses épreuves avaient jalonné sa route mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait presque être fait d'acier.

Quand il était parti avec les membres du conseil de Poudlard, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il l'attendait. Puis Grimd'il était devenu son maître. C'était un maître nain d'un âge plus que vénérable, qui exigeait toujours le meilleur de ses élèves. Il l'avait poussé aux limites de son être. L'avait laissé aux portes de la mort dans des situations hasardeuses...

Ces dans ces moments qu'il devait se surpasser et ne pas abandonner. Personne ne serait venu à son secours de toutes façons.

Les faibles n'étaient pas recaler à une sorte " d'examen de mage de guerre ". D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas d'examen. L'élève est confronté à des situations et doit s'en sortir de préférences pas trop amoché. Bien sur, ce n'était pas tout les jours comme ça ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Grimd'il, lui avait appris à se battre autant à main nue qu'avec des sorts mais il lui avait aussi appris la patience.

Les nains étaient connus pour être de grand mineur. Les mines du grand roi des nains était l'endroit le plus extraordinaire qu'il n'est jamais vu. C'était là, qu'il avait appris à aimer l'obscurité, le silence aussi. Il était resté un an dans les mines puis son maître l'avait confier à un maître elfe.

La séparation avec Grimd'il avait été difficile surtout qu'au milieu des nains, il était comme chez lui. Mais il le fallait alors il avait suivit l'elfe. Une formation ne pouvait pas se faire avec seulement un maître. Son nouveau maître s'appelait Neltir du peuple des Trincar et il lui avait montré un aspect de la magie que jamais il n'avait soupçonné.

Il était passé de l'obscurité des mines à la clarté de la forêt. Cela lui avait fait un choc.

C'est lui qui avait choisi de devenir un mage de guerre et il savait très bien à l'époque qu'il risquait sa peau en faisant ça. Dès qu'il avait énoncé son choix devant le conseil, il n'y avait pu de possibilité de faire marche arrière...

Et puis, il y avait eu cette guerre... Une guerre qui théoriquement n'était pas la sienne. Mais il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à ceux qui avaient fait de lui se qu'il était. Il était allé se battre à leur côté. Les batailles l'avaient forgé. Il était devenu un mage de guerre et un homme. Le Harry Potter qui avait quitté Pourdlard était mort sur les champs de batailles pour être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il soit devenu d'ailleurs...

*****

La tour des Griffondors n'avait pas changé. Chaques détails étaient pareils que dans son souvenir à commencer par la Grosse Dame qui gardait la salle commune. Harry se réprimanda lui-même devant cet assaut brusque de nostalgie. Il n'avait plus rien a voir avec le jeune homme qui avait quitté ces murs deux ans plus tôt. Pour tout dire il ne se rappelait plus avoir été aussi jeune que ses futurs élèves. Les épreuves l'avaient forgé et sa formation de mage avait été le sommet de l'édifice.

L'agitation qui régnait dans la tour fut stoppée par son entrée. Dieu qu'ils étaient énervant de le regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Harry fit un effort pour se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'énervait autant lui qui restait maître de ses émotions avec d'habitude tant de facilité. Mais il fallait avouer que la situation était délicate et assez instable.

Avec fermeté, il invita les griffondors à aller se coucher. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il y mettait les formes mais il restait qu'on lui obéissait forcement. Certain le regardait étrangement, d'autres lui souriaient et Neville lui bafouilla même un : " content de te revoir, Harry " qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

-On se prend pour le directeur des Serpentards ?

La voie avait été sèche et pleine d'animosité. Le mage en sursauta presque. Pourtant, il resta de marbre et se retourna avec une lenteur toutes calculée pour faire face à Ronald Wesley et Hermione. Le jeune homme avait un regard remplit de colère...

-J'ai l'air d'un serpentard ?

Ron avait cru être froid mais rien qui n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche n'aurait pu être aussi glacial que le ton que prit le mage pour lui répondre. En tout cas à ce moment précis Harry faisait très Serpentard...

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire Harry...

Hermione qui était agrippée à son petit ami essayait que la situation ne dérape pas. Ron était très en colère. Il se sentait trahi par son meilleur ami. Ron était quelqu'un de vif. Mais Hermione pensait et à juste titre, que la version de son meilleur ami avec 19 ans de plus, ait bien du mal à supporter les sautes d'humeur du rouquin.

-Je crois que c'est justement ce qu'il voulait dire, Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un tyran mais je n'ai jamais trouvé que l'autorité de McG était une mauvaise chose. Et j'ai bien l'intention de suivre ses traces dans ce domaine. Une objection Mr Wesley ?

Hermione voyait bien que la situation était de plus en plus hors de contrôle. En une seule et unique réplique, Ron venait de briser quelque chose de très important dans sa relation avec Harry. La jeune sorcière savait que seul le temps pourrait réparer la cassure profonde qu'elle venait de sentir. Un simple reparo ne suffirait pas...

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ???

" Tu n'as décidément rien compris Ron " pensa tristement Hermione. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais des fois il pouvait être si... gamin. Il reprochait à Harry de ne pas être au près de lui en tant qu'élève. Ce reproche ne servait à rien.

-Dire quoi ? Que j'ai décidé de passer 19 ans à défendre un peuple que je considère comme faisant parti de ma famille ? Je suis allé me battre au près des elfes de Trincar contre une menace qui ferait passer Tom Jedusort pour un plaisantin. Oui et alors ? Je ne me voyais pas le dire dans une lettre. Je t'ai dis que j'avais pris une décision et c'était celle là. Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre apparemment je me suis trompé...

Ron le regarda comme s'il venait de lui affirmer que la terre était plate. Le rouquin savait maintenant pourquoi Harry avait décidé de vivre 19 ans dans un lieu où le temps n'avait pas la même incidence qu'ici. Bien sur, il n'avait pas les détails et le mage ne paraissait pas disposer à lui en donner mais la raison était limpide. Il l'avait fait par amitié, par devoir et par amour. Tout ce qu'il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir fait pour lui...

Mais le Griffondor ne voulait toujours pas l'accepter. Il lui semblait avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est de ce soit comme avant. Et puis c'était tellement plus simple de croire que Harry l'avait trahi. Ca faisait moins mal... Cela lui donnait une raison d'entretenir sa colère et la colère rendait la peine obsolète...

C'était un cercle vicieux...

-Il est tard. Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant.

Ron partit telle une tornade vers son dortoir. Hermione semblait très déçu par l'attitude de son petit ami. Déçue et triste...

-Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, Harry. Il est en colère.

-Il ne le pense peut-être pas mais il le crie bien fort en tout cas.

-Je sais... Mais tu... vous...

-" Tu " va très bien hors d'une salle de cours, Hermione.

La jeune fille rougie jusqu'au oreille. Cette situation était étrange... Harry lui avait dis ça sur un air vaguement amusé et un fin sourire en coin avait tendance à apparaître sur ses lèvres...

-Tu le connais, il s'emporte facilement.

-Je sais qu'il est têtu également. Pour le moment, il est sous le choc et en colère. Il ne faudrait pas que cette colère se transforme en quelque chose de plus... Comment dire ? De plus durable.

Hermione comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Le scénario de la quatrième année se répétait avec quelques variations. Et Harry n'avait aucune intention de courir derrière Ron pour lui prouver par A + B qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque.

Le devenir de leur amitié était dans les mains de Ron...

-C'est pas tout ça mais il ne faudrait pas que la préfette montre le mauvais exemple.

-Oui. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Hermione monta se coucher et il resta quelques instant au beau milieu de la salle commune, perdu dans ses pensées. 

" On se prend pour le directeur des Serpentards ? " Cette réplique lui avait fait du mal parce qu'il savait que c'était une des pires insultes qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de Ron.

Bien sur, pour lui être comparé à Severus ne lui posait plus de problème depuis un certain temps. Il prenait ça pour un compliment pour tout dire le plus souvent. Il n'y avait rien de mal à être franc et direct tout en voulant protéger sa vie privée.

Severus Snape jouait la plus part du temps un rôle de composition. Etre le détesté professeur de potion était une partie de cette apparence qu'il devait donner au monde.

Jusqu'à très ressemant, il avait été un espion dans les rangs des mangemorts. Un rôle difficile, qu'il avait du abandonner pendant l'été après avoir sauvé un prisonnier qui croupissait dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus Snape était un homme bon qui avait fait des erreurs et qui voulait les réparer. Il avait été un mangemort et les personnes, qu'il avait tués resteraient six pieds sous terre quoi qu'il fasse. Il en était conscient d'ailleurs. Il cherchait une absolution qu'il était persuadé de ne pas mériter.

Harry sortit de ses pensés. C'est par automatisme qu'il avait quitté la tour des Griffondors et qu'il se retrouvait justement devant CES appartement là en particulier. Et puis pourquoi pas ! Il ne dormait pas de toutes façons, c'était certain. Et puis, il devait parler à quelqu'un... La phrase de Ron tourbillonnait dans son esprit et rien n'arrivait à l'en sortir. Il prononça le mot de passe et rentra.

*****

Le maître de potion savait très bien qui venait de rentrer dans ses appartements. Il était deux heures du matin et toutes personnes normalement constituées devraient être au lit. Surtout une veille de rentrée ! Et le tout dans une école !

Il n'y avait pas des tonnes d'insomniaques à Poudlard et un seul connaissait le mot de passe. La déduction était facile...

C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit le temps de terminer de prendre les notes sur le vieux grimoire. Son visiteur savait qu'il détestait être interrompu alors comme à son habitude, il attendait qu'il se désintéresse du livre de potion. Ce qui finissait toujours pas arriver assez vite.

Sans surprise, Severus découvrit Harry en levant les yeux de son livre poussiéreux. Le mage se tenait juste devant le bureau bien droit. Trop droit remarqua tout de suite Severus. Quelque chose le tracassait, il en était persuadé. Harry n'était comme ça que quand il voulait cacher une forte émotion. Ca bluffait toujours tout le monde mais pas lui. On apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace...

Surtout qu'il n'était que tout les deux. Toutes ces fioritures n'étaient pas nécessaire... Pas entre eux...

Mais le silence persista. Severus n'avait pas l'intention d'abrutir Harry de questions. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style. Il lui parlerait quand il le sentirait. D'ailleurs, il se détendait à vu d'œil mais rien n'avait préparer Severus à la question de Harry...

-Dis-moi Severus, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un Serpentard ?

****

FIN CHAPITRE 4

Le suivant la discussion des insomniaques... Miammmmmm ! ! !

****

Note spécial Fluffye :

Euhhhh non le chapitre deux est aussi de moi... Y a moins de fautes ? Et bien c'est à mon corps défendant madame le juge ! Ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Et bien sur que Harry a les cheveux longs dans ma fic. Tu croyais quoi ? Et met pas tout sur l'adorable petite tête de Blair. L'imagine trop comme ça c'est tout ! naaaaa !

Je t'adore quand même va ! Et suis super heureuse de t'avoir converti aux fics ! Il me reste plus que notre Jenny maintenant...

*****

Et voilà ! Je vais essayer de vous mettre le 5 avant dimanche soir. Apres je parts en vacances alors vous aurez pas la suite avant deux semaines dans le pire des cas. Peut-être une si je passe par Aix entre mes allées et retours...

Reviewwwwwwwwwwww


	6. chp 5 Jamais je ne te laisserai

****

Je m'excuse ce chapitre a un peu tardé mais ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement et là je le finis le soir de mon anniversaire rien que pour vous ! Suis pas gentille ? ? ? Alors voilà ! Et surtout pas taper la tête, la fin c'est un coup de folie du moment !

__

Réponses aux reveiws du chapitre 4 :

Varda :

Tu as bien cerné le problème : ils n'ont plus trop de chose à se dire... Mais en cherchant bien on peut trouver. Les amitiés sont lancées, je les garde. Pour Ron vais voir... Vais peut-être en faire un-vilain-pas-beau... qui sait...

****

Andadrielle : 

Il fallait bien expliquer quelques petites choses. Si ça t'as plus c'est top. Je vois bien Harry au milieu des nains façon Moria. Ca me broute comme idée ! Pour Draco suis Ok avec toi donc Ok avec moi-même ce qui est encore mieux ! lol

****

Mystikal :

Le Harry nouveau est arrivé ! ! ! lol Merci et ravie que ça te plaise.

****

Chevalier Ryu :

Voilà la réponse... Bon ça un peu dérapé à la fin mais c'est pas ma faute, ils ont pris le contrôle et pouvais plus rien faire ! ! ! !

****

Kochka :

La voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise autant !

****

Nono :

Suis top d'accord avec toi ! Les idée on peut les retrouver tant que c'est pas du copiage intégral...

****

Soiffarde et Jenny Walker :

Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! Aïchou convertie ! On va y arriver ! Après sera le slash j'ai bien réussi avec toi ma soiffarde adorée alors tout est possible ! En tout cas moi les cheveux longs j'en démords pas ! Suis pas une blairbabe pour rien non mais ! Harry les cheveux au vent ou étalés sur l'oreiller avec Sevy sous la couette.... miammmmmmmm Bon j'arrête là sinon c'est l'inondation dans le bureau...

****

Dumbledore :

Concis mais qui va à l'essentiel et droit au cœur ! Je t'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Suis très en forme, moi ce soir ! Ca doit être les bougies d'anniversaire !

****

Saael' :

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais vais être toute rouge moi après ! Pour Lucius je peux pas être gentille avec tout le monde quand même ! Il n'en faut qui restent du côté obscure de la force sinon vais finir par être très embêté. Mais peut être dans une autre fic....

****

*****

****

CHAPITRE 5 :

Jamais je ne te laisserai

*****

-Dis-moi Severus, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un Serpentard ?

*****

Le rire de Severus le prit de court. C'était un son étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Severus rire. Enfin non ! Mais là, c'était un VRAI rire et pas un de ces ricanements désobligeant qu'il avait tant entendu pendant sa scolarité.

D'ailleurs depuis qu'il était ami avec le professeur de potion, c'était la première fois aussi qu'il l'entendait rire. Et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas qu'un petit rire. Il était MORT de rire le bougre !

Les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court... Ce tableau était tout simplement étonnant. Adorable aussi... Severus vivait avec un masque sur le visage en permanence et ce soir il venait juste de l'enlever. Harry l'avait déjà vu se fendiller mais là c'était différent.

Severus fit par se calmer. Harry, lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il avait gardé une attitude digne tout en savourant le spectacle...

-C'est la meilleure de l'année ! Harry Potter, le Survivant, le grand mage de guerre vient me voir au beau milieu de la nuit pour me demander CA ? ? ?

Harry lui répondit par un simple sourire. C'est vrai que quand on y pense la situation était cocasse ! Il avait tourné en rond pour atterrir ici et lui demander ça. Mais il devait en parler...

-Oui. Ca te dérange ?

-Non. Mais y a de quoi être surpris quand même ! Tu l'admettras !

-Probablement.

-Mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu es un Griffondor. Tu es même le directeur de leur maison.

Le ton de Severus était redevenu plat. Cette question l'avait surpris à un point assez grandiose. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé ça follement drôle. Mais si on sortait le tout de son contexte ça l'était beaucoup moins.

Severus devait avouer que Harry avait une part de ténèbres en lui. Il voyait parfaitement dans le noir et aimait l'obscurité. Une histoire de mines où il aurait passé pas mal de temps... Il n'avait pas vraiment donné de détailles. Mais Harry n'était pas, il est vrai, le Griffondor typique. Bien sur, il était loyal, courageux et aventureux mais il pouvait être aussi impitoyable et assez... dangereux.

Le maître de potion l'avait vu utilisé les Impardonnables. Toujours en dernier recourt mais il l'avait fait. C'est aussi une chose qui les avait rapprochés. Ils étaient tout les deux des enfants des ténèbres en quelques sortes mais qui œuvraient pour la lumière. La plus part des " bon " sorciers restent sur leur piédestal. Ils sont sur la digue qui sépare le monde de lumière de celui des ténèbres. Ils veulent combattre l'inondation qui menace... Mais jamais, ils n'iraient mouiller le bout de leur bottes pour se battre directement de l'autre côté de la digue...

Harry et Severus étaient du même côté de cette digue. Mais la question de Harry lui faisait de la peine car c'est comme s'il lui demandait de nier cela. Mais Harry n'accepterait jamais d'entendre qu'il était sûrement plus Serpentard qu'il le croyait.

-Oui je sais, Severus. Toutes ces années passées à être le Griffondor parfait...

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? A un moment être comparé à un Serpentard semblait le gêner et maintenant son ton de plus en plus ironique et cynique faisait très mais alors très Serpentard ! ! !

-Mais pourquoi cette question, Harry ?

-Oh ! Juste une réplique de Ron. Il m'a comparé à toi.

-Et ça te dérange tant que ça ?

L'espoir se sentait dans la voie de Severus. " Faite qu'il dise non... Faite qu'il dise non... Faite qu'il dise non... " Il se répétait ces quelques mots comme un mantra...

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau de Severus avec nonchalance.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Pour moi c'est presque un compliment...

Un sourire simultané naquit sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

-Non, c'est juste que pendant 19 ans, je n'ai pas eu à me soucier du regard des autres. On me jugeait mais pas en tant que Griffondor. Le but ce n'était pas de répondre forcement au carcan d'une maison. Je me suis forgé une personnalité propre qui c'est peu à peu éloigné du comportement du parfait petit Griffondor.

-Pour se rapprocher du Serpentard ?

Cette remarque n'avait de raison d'être que pour faire bisquer Harry et il le savait très bien. Mais Harry était bien plus intelligent que ça et puis il connaissait bien Severus...

-Peut-être. Mais je crois que ça à finit par me rapprocher de moi-même. Je n'avais plus de Rita-apprentie-journaliste sur le dos. Je pouvais être moi-même sans qu'on me montre du doit parce que je n'étais pas la réplique parfaite de James Potter. Mais depuis que je suis rentré, je vois bien que le Harry version lui-même ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

-Et c'est très grave ? Moi il me va très bien !

-Oui, c'est déjà ça ! Tu as raison mais cette discussion avec Ron...

-Cette dispute.

-Oui, cette dispute, si tu veux, a fait resurgir pas mal de chose, de vielles questions. Je me demande si j'avais vraiment ma place à Griffondor...

Severus fronça les sourcilles. Comment sa place à Groffondor ? ? ? ? Harry pendant ces quatre premières années avait bien prouvé qu'il était un Griffondor ! D'un autre côté si Severus comprenait bien Harry avait toujours été " complexé " par l'image que les autres percevaient de lui. Même si " complexé " n'était pas un terme très approprié. Disons qu'il avait peur de décevoir les autres en ne correspondant pas à l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. Jamais Severus n'aurait cru ça !

-Tes parents étaient à Griffondor et de toutes manières le choixpeau t'y a mis !

-Justement... C'est pas vraiment là qu'il voulait me mettre...

-Comment ça ?

-C'est idiot. En fait, c'est le résultat d'un gamin de 11 ans, complètement déboussolé qui était mort de peur de devenir un mage noir...

-Suis lâché là...

-Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. J'ai refusé, alors il c'est reporté sur Griffondor. Mais son intention à la base c'était Serpentard !

Severus voyait ses dernieres certitudes concernant Harry Potter pré-mage-de-guerre se brisé en mile morceaux. Harry aurait du être dans sa maison ? ? ?

-Et tu as refusé ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que cinq minutes avant, Ron m'avait dis que tout les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné étaient passés par Serpentard. Et à ce moment si y avait bien un chose qui ne me tentait pas c'était bien de mal tourner !

Severus était abasourdit. Ca n'avait tenu qu'a ça ? C'était ridicule ! Tout ça parce que ce rouquin stupide avait fait circuler un ragot centenaire en entrant dans la grande salle au Survivant ! Si Harry avait été à Serpentard, les choses auraient été bien différentes...

Oui en commencent par le faite qu'il aurait été très improbable qu'il puisse discuter avec un Harry de son âge le tout à 2 heures du matin ! Finalement cette situation avait des avantages !

-Donc tu t'es retrouvé à Griffondor à cause du bavardage naturel et très exaspérant d'un Wesley ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça. Mais c'est affreusement réducteur comme point de vue ! Je me suis souvent demandé comment aurait été ma vie si j'avais laissé le choixpeau me mettre à Serpentard... D'un autre côté, j'aime ma vie. Elle n'a pas été toute rose mais c'est la seule que je connaisse !

-Et ça nous donne l'immense joie d'avoir cette conversation.

-C'est juste.

Harry, toujours perché au coin du bureau, regarda Severus avec insistance. Oui, il était bien heureux de se retrouver à faire la causette à trois heures du matin à Snape. Il aimait parler avec lui. Il pouvait être lui-même sans arrière pensés et ça lui faisait un bien fou !

Et puis la vue valait le coup. Depuis que sa position d'espion était tombée aux oubliettes, Severus avait retiré son " camouflage " de parfait mage noir. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus enduit de cette matière repoussante qui les rendaient si gras. Oublié aussi l'affreux colorant jaune qui gâchait son si rare mais merveilleux sourire. Oui, il était à croquer !

Gloups ! On se reprend Harry ! Ces derniers temps, il trouvait que ses pensés dérapaient de plus en plus régulièrement. Sa formation de mage lui avait fait voir au-delà des apparences et pour lui homme ou femme n'était pas un critère de premier choix. Mais Severus ne devait pas vraiment avoir les même vues... Surtout quand on sait qu'il avait été fou amoureux de sa mère, lily...

Alors on se calme, on respire et on ne pense pas de son meilleur ami qu'il serait divin sous la douche... Ahhhhhh ! Il venait vraiment de penser ça ? ? ? Le côté meilleur ami était une nouveauté mais ça restait hautement aceptable mais le reste...

C'est lui où tout d'un coup, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud de ce côté là du bureau ?

-Tout va bien Harry ?

-Oui, je m'égare juste...

-Je vois ça...

Bon là, c'est sur je suis en train de rougir ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Severus a un drôle d'air. on dirait presque qu'il va nous remettre l'acte deux du fou rire...

-Deux galions pour vos pensés.

-Tu veux pas savoir. De toutes façons, il se fait tard et on a des cours a donner demain.

Ca c'est le repli le plus lamentable de ton existence, Harry. Severus sait aussi bien que toi que tu vas pas dormir avant au moins deux heures. Viva les insomnies ! Mais de toutes façons, y a pas trente six solutions : il faut que je sorte " ! Surtout qu'il me passe par la tête des images de plus en plus bizarre...

Et par pitié ! Qu'il arrête de me sourire comme ça ! Dans ces moments là j'ai l'impression qu'il a une fenêtre grande ouverte sur mon esprit. C'est très... dérangeant !

Je me lève de mon coin de bureau attitré mais alors que j'était à deux doits du salut, alias la porte, je sens sa poigne de fer se refermer sur mon bras. Pas le choix, je me retourne...

-En tout cas, je serais toujours là. Et ne te préoccupe pas trop de ce que le rouquin pourra dire... Je suis ton ami...

C'est moi et mon imagination débordante ou il se rapproche dangereusement. Non je rêve pas ! Ses lèvres finissent par toucher les miennes. Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Suis lâché là ! Ou est le sol ? Je suis tellement sur mon petit nuage que je bouge pas d'un iota. Je reste planté comme un idiot.

-Ou peut-être même plus...

Bon là c'est sur je rêve. C'est officiel ! Cette voie suave, ce regard à couper le souffle... Il s'éloigne de moi un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il a l'air de dire " tu t'y attendais pas à celle là ! ". Il se rassit à son bureau, je le regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde. Le tableau doit valoir le coup d'œil. Et comble de tout, il se replonge dans son grimoire comme si de rien n'était ! ! !

Et je suis censé faire quoi moi ? ? ? Partir en sifflotant comme s'il ne venait pas de m'embrasser ? ? ? Le violer sur le bureau ? ? ? Même si maintenant, il n'était plus très sur que se serait un viol...

Il finit par relever la tête.

-Allez ! Au lit ! Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour la journée !

-Tu es un monstre...

-Je sais.

Ce regard ! C'est à damner un saint et voilà qu'il est reparti dans la lecture des potions rares et dangereuses du XIV éme siècle ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être énervant ! Je sors. Je le connais, y a que ça a faire. Mes appartements son juste à côté mais ça me semble très TRES loin. J'y arrive sans trop savoir comment pour simplement m'écrouler dans mon lit.

-Et quand je pense que ce n'était que la première journée !

Personne n'est là. Personne n'écoute mais ça me fait du bien de le dire. Je n'ose même pas imaginer demain, je ressasse aujourd'hui et c'est suffisant.

Demain est un autre jour...

****

FIN CHAPITRE 5

Voilà après on passe à un autre jour ! Ouffffffff ! Mais à mon avis pour la suite ferais pas 5 chapitres pour une journée. La première était super importante mais après on va aller plus vite question timing sinon ça va faire 700 chapitres cette histoire !

La suite la semaine prochaine, vu que je RE part en vacances, ça c'était juste la pose anniversaire (ben oui, j'ai 19 ans aujourd'hui !)

Voili voilou et à Mardi ou mercredi ! Au plus tard !

**__**

Laissez un petit mot l'auteuse ne mort pas...


	7. chp 6 Jamais amoureux avant ? ? ?

**__**

Et voilà le chapitre 6, c'est une sorte de transition l'action c'est pour les prochains... Et bon premier mai ! ! ! ! !

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 5 :

Moi :

J'allais pas mettre LA scène maintenant quand même ! Et puis à la base c'était vraiment pas prévu. Les doits ont bougé tout seul sur le clavier...

****

Kaima :

Obsédé ? Non je crois pas. Ou alors je le suis bien plus que toi vu que j'écris l'histoire ! lol En tout cas je l'aime vraiment mon petit couple ! Ils sont craquant même si c'est pas gagné...

****

Lunenoire :

Il c'était caché ? Méchant chapitre ! Enfin tu as réussi à la lire c'est ce qui compte ! Celui-ci est balisé... Tu auras peut-être plus de chance...

****

Lunenoire seconde édition :

J'ai écris " mort " ? *va voir* Ah oui ! était très fatiguée ce soir là faut croire... Enfin bref ai jamais mordu personne (enfin si mais avait de bonnes raisons !) et ai jamais tué personne ! Les perso de fics ça compte pas, na ! ! ! Et quand les pensés d'Harry s'égarent... Oui c'est vrai que ça laisse place à l'imagination...

****

Mangafana :

Kawaï ? ? ? Qué que c'est ? ? ? Ca doit venir du japonais un truc pareil mais côté traduc vois pas... Sinon merci ! ! !

****

Ly Tsu :

Dissimule pas c'est pas la peine ! Je sais que c'est assez attendu, ai fait le plus vite possible mais avec les vacances ai pas trop vu mon ordi. Alors voilà la suite ! ! !

****

Nono :

J'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee les fleurs ! Enfin là ce serait plus les gens qui trouvent que ma fics est toujours aussi bien ! Merci, J'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! !

****

Alician :

Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa moi aussi ! Suis de plus en plus heureuse que ce couple plaise ! C'est bonheur en la casa !

****

Eilema :

Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu aime pas Harry petit ? Moi ça dépend... surtout des explications et du style de l'auteur. en tout cas je crois que je viens de trouver une fan de plus pour Snape alias notre Sevy adoré ! Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

****

Lolofelton :

La voilà la suite ! ! ! !

****

Mae :

Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa j'ai une fan c'est noël ! Happyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Bon je me calme sinon va plus aller du tout !

****

Mystikal :

Le principe c'est que Harry et Sevy ne savent pas être " normal " entre eux. Pas besoin de protection ou de masque, ils sont eux même et ça on ne les voit jamais comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'arrivent pas à faire le point. Et en plus je m'acharne pour qu'ils soient de plus en plus perdu... En gros ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge...

****

Dumati :

Cruel ? Mais non, c'est juste pour avoir du suspense ! Comment ça je ne convaincs personne ? ? ? Bon d'accord c'est sadique et alors ? ? ?

Ps : Je la trouve où ta fic ? ? ?

****

Kochka :

Pour maintenant !

****

Saael' :

Et voilà une suite une ! Ca été très long je sais mais ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement ! Sorry sorry sorry ! ! ! !

****

Chen :

Yattaaaaaaaaaaaa j'ai retrouvé ma gentille lectrice revieweuse ! ! ! C'est chouette ! Bon tu n'es plus la première mais c'est pas très grave, met toi dans les starting-block pour ce chapitre ! lol

*****

Chapitre 6

****

Jamais amoureux avant ? ? ?

*****

Cette journée avait été... étrange. Et encore le terme était vraiment très faible. Elle avait commencé par le petit déjeuné le plus inconfortable de sa vie. Severus était arrivé presque au même moment que lui dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient les premiers professeurs ce qui n'avait rien de très étonnant. C'était ça d'être les lève-tôt de Poudlard.

Enfin pour être plus précis, Harry n'avait pas dormi du tout. Comment il aurait du faire pour trouver le sommeil après CA ? ? ? C'était un mystère. Il n'était pas fatigué pour autant. Ce n'était pas une nuit blanche qui allait le mettre sur la touche.

Severus, lui était égal à lui-même. Et Harry n'avait pas trop su comment l'interpréter. De toutes façons, le mage savait qu'il ne fallait s'attendre à aucune réaction de sa part tant qu'ils seraient en public. Même si ce fameux public ne se résumait pour l'instant qu'à quelques élèves à moitiés endormis. Et puis tout compte fait ça lui allait très bien ! Etaler sa vie privée n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé préférée...

Quelques politesses avaient été échangées entre les deux hommes mais sinon Harry était resté en tête à tête avec son café noir. Des banalités qui avaient inquiété le mage. Ils détestaient tout les deux les banalités... Il y avait anguille sous roche, Harry en était persuadé. Mais il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas l'expression de remords.

Enfin bref ! Après ce grand moment de silence inconfortable, Harry était parti jusqu'à son bureau. Il devait donner les emplois du temps aux Griffondors. Enfin aux préfets...

Severus avait quitté la table au même moment sûrement pour la même raison sans un mot.

Et puis, il y avait eu les cours... Grand moment ! Pour une première journée, il avait répondu a plus de questions qu'il n'en avait posé. Et cela allait semble-t-il être le mot d'ordre de cette semaine. Enfin peut-être pas, les informations et particulièrement les potins avaient la faculté d'aller plus vite qu'un éclair de feu dans cette école ! Pour une fois, il trouvait que ça serait une bonne idée. Avoir l'impression d'être un perroquet à longueur de journée n'était pas la conception qu'il avait de l'enseignement.

Mais après une mise au point indispensable, il avait fait son cour. Et là... Wouaaaaaaaa Il avait eu l'impression que ça coulait de source. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été face à une classe. Il aimait partager son savoir et voir les mines émerveillées de ses élèves. Ca c'était vraiment MAGIQUE !

Résultat, il avait flotté sur un petit nuage quasiment toute la journée. Le **_problème_** Severus Snape avait même pas réussi à le faire atterrir. Harry avait toujours été partisan de " laissez faire, laissez couler " dans ces cas là. Les cas émotionnels c'était vraiment pas son truc. Monter un plan de bataille, se battre en duel à moitié mort, ça c'était sur la liste des choses qu'il savait faire les yeux fermés. Mais réussir a décrypter ses sentiments était une autre paire de manche et les gérer n'en parlons pas !

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était peu à peu coupé du monde. Quand il vivait parmi les nains un tel comportement était presque la règle. Les nains aimaient le silence de la montagne et lui rendaient hommage par la méditation en solitaire. Par de nombreux côté Harry était très " nain " malgré ses un mètre quatre vingt...

Et puis avec l'enfance qu'il avait eu les relations sociales ça n'avait jamais été son truc. En tout cas, il était assez fier de lui pour sa prestation de professeur. Il y avait trouvé un sentiment de satisfaction que jamais il n'avait ressenti sur un champ de bataille. Une bataille faisait marcher son esprit à une vitesse grisante et lui donnait toujours une décharge d'adrénaline monstrueuse. Là c'était plus une satisfaction intellectuelle comme dans les joutes philosophiques avec ses compagnons elfes. Morale de l'histoire : il adorait ça.

Et puis, il y avait la charge de sa maison. Rien que d'avoir mis sur pied les sélections de quidich pour trouver les joueur manquant lui avait fais un plaisir fou. Et pour ça en plus, il avait empiété sur son temps de déjeuné et donc il n'avait pas mangé dans la Grande Salle.

Pour éviter Severus ? NON ! Il ne cherchait pas à l'éviter. Enfin, il essayait de s'en persuader et c'était très mais alors très difficile. Bon ! Ok ! Il l'admettait, il avait sauté sur la première occasion pour ne pas se retrouver à côté de Severus pendant le repas... C'était vraiment nul mais ce n'était pas un crime !

La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur. Et peu de chose pouvait faire peur à Harry Potter. D'ailleurs en y repensant se faire rejeté pas Severus Snape était le début et la fin de la liste en quelques sortes. Une partie de son esprit lui disait que c'était ridicule. Severus l'avait embrassé, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Harry savait que les sentiments du maître de potion étaient véritables. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait une telle " blague ". ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de la maison...

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal rien que de croiser son regard ?

Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour Severus. C'était bien plus qu'un fantasme ou une attirance. Et la vérité c'est que malgré ses 36 ans, Harry n'avait jamais été amoureux. Pour faire simpliste, il aurait pu dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le temps mais ce n'était pas ça. Bien sûr, il avait eu des aventures mais jamais il ne s'était senti si proche de quelqu'un. Comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

De toutes façons, il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour louper le repas de ce soir. Et puis même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela allait se passer, il avait envi de voir Severus. Pour tout dire, il lui manquait...

Et puis, il avait besoin de lui parler. Il ne se voyait pas affronter la journée de demain sans un briefing préalable avec son professeur préféré. Demain, il avait les septièmes années : Griffondor-Serpentard. Tout un programme !

Il voyait déjà le tableau : Ron faisant une tête de trois pieds de long, Hermione rougissant à chaques fois qu'elle l'appellerait Harry par inadvertance, Draco avec un sourire en coin et le reste des Serpentards à mater...

Oui, un grand moment en perspective !

*****

Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle d'un pas confiant. Ces robes de bataille étaient d'un bleu pastel miroitant et virevoltaient autour de lui à chaque pas. Ses cheveux suivaient le mouvement et ça le rendait beau à croquer.

Severus Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. De toutes façons, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était posté dans ce couloir. Appuyé comme si rien était à une statue, les bras croisés, il le guettait. Il savait parfaitement que Harry l'avait évité toute la journée et il DEVAIT le voir maintenant. Passer un repas de plus dans la même ambiance que ce matin, très peu pour lui.

Ils devaient se faire une petite mise au point et ce couloir était parfait. Personne n'y passait jamais. Il était tout à eux !

Le mage s'arrêta à sa hauteur comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Harry avait une maîtrise de lui-même qu'il lui enviait presque. Il gardait ce regard angélique à damer un saint et laissait les émotions derrière l'impressionnante barrière mentale, qu'il s'était forgé pendant son absence.

Le silence s'installa. Il n'était ni pesant, ni inconfortable. Ils aimaient le silence, et parfois, il lui semblait que les mots étaient superflus quand il était avec le mage.

Mais sur ce coup ci se regarder dans le blanc des yeux n'allait pas suffire. Certaines choses devaient être dites...

Mais la question restait. Qui allait se jeter à l'eau en premier ?

Et puis pourquoi pas !

-Alors on m'évite, Harry ?

*****

FIN CHAPITRE 6

*****

Et bien on peut dire que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là ! Wouaaaaaaaaaaa, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'en sortir ! En tout cas le couple est quasi lancé maintenant faut que je lance l'intrigue proprement dite. Et ça, ça va être une autre paire de manche !

Mais promis dans quelques chapitres je dépoussière Voldy et je le mets en scène ! Ca commence à vraiment prendre forme cette petite chose suis happy !

Bon en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant...

Et je mords toujours pas ! (l'ai bien écris cette fois ci ! C'est mieux non ?) alors reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !


	8. chp 7 Survivre ce n’est jamais facile

****

Comme quoi les miracles ça existent ! Voilà la suite de ma fic. Je sais je suis très en retard mais entre les fouilles, les révisions, du bullage à la mer sans ordi (faut bien décompresser, non ?) et la galère de chercher un apart, j'ai eu quelques soucis...

En tout cas suis super heureuse plus de 100 reviews à mes deux histoires ça fait chaud au coeur. Je vous adore !

Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre je ne lâche pas l'affaire ! ! ! !

**__**

Réponses au reviews du chapitre 6 :

Lunenoire :

Voilà la discussion... Enfin ça discute pas beaucoup mais je ferais mieux... peut-être ! lol Ca fesait un temps fou qu'il étaient coincé dans ce couloir mes pauvre chous alors j'allais pas en plus les lancer dans THE-BIG-discution-qui-va-durer-des-heures, ça serait pas très sympa ! (PS : La suite de ta fic.... Parce que moi je l'adore ! D'un autre côté vu le temps que je met à publier j'ai rien a dire mais bon quand même !)

****

Chen :

Et non toujours pas la première mais c'est pas très grave. Pour être bien parti entre les deux zouavres ça l'est mais je peux toujours leur faire tomber une tuile sur la tête... Moi sadique ? Jamais ! ! ! Par contre pour de l'action faudra attendre le chapitre 8, sorry mais faut mettre pas mal de chose en place pour que Voldy fasse sont entrée ! ! !

****

Sirius B :

Et oui j'ose arrêter là ! Mais le pire c'est que je suis sûre qu'avec de l'entraînement je peux faire pire ! lol

****

Lunard 666 :

Le couple te plaît ? Top ! Tu trouve ça bien écris ? Tip top ! ! ! ! Merci !

****

Alician :

Message à Draco : Je suis sincèrement désolé qu'Alician se soit vengé sur toi pour mon impardonnable retard. Rien d'autre à ajouter votre honneur ! lol

****

Mangafana :

Pour voir la tête de Ron et les autres en cour suivez le guide !

****

Dumati :

Tu me détestes ? C'est un peu dur comme entrée en matière, tu ne trouve pas ? Bon d'accord je suis sadique. Je peux pas le nier, ça frôlerait le ridicule. Mais bon en tout cas je ne sais pas si j'écris bien, j'écris juste à ma manière, tant que ça plaît c'est l'essentiel mais pour publier les suites je suite un escargot. J'y peux rien c'est comme ça mais ce qui doit rassurer tout le monde c'est que je lâche pas 'affaire quoi qu'il arrive ! ! !

****

Kaima1 :

Et un miracle un !

****

Eilema :

Laisse moi deviner... Grande fan de Sevy d'amourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ? lol

****

Mystikal :

C'est demandé avec tant de tacte, Je ne peux qu'accéder à ta requête ! lol

****

Célina :

Mais non pas d'hystérie, c'est vraiment pas la peine tout viens à qui sait attendre.

****

Mae 13 :

Mais non c'est pas cruel, juste un peu sadique sur les bords rien de très grave en soit en fin de compte...

****

Saeel' :

Quelle déclaration ! ! Vais devenir toute rouge moi si ça continu... **Pour le second message :** Mais c'est plus de la déclaration là ! Wouaaaaaaaaaaa merci !

****

Moi... :

Et s'il décidait de ne pas répondre ? Les mots sont-ils toujours indispensable ? ? ?

****

Vivi :

Oui on fait tous ça. On coupe quand il faut pas mais en faite c'est parce qu'on a tous été lecteur et que ça nous a mis en boite. Alors on se venge en quelque sorte... Mais chuttttttttt c'est un secret !

****

Jenni1ruby :

Je continu mais ça prend du temps que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas toujours. Si je m'écoutais, j'écrirais au moins deux heures par jour mais y a des semaine où je peux même pas approcher mon ordi... Donc c'est pas facile !

****

Sfavillante :

Oui ça choc mais d'un autre côté c'est fait pour. Le but c'était de mettre Harry avec Sevy et cette idée met venue... Mais c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux accrocher sa ceinture de sécurité ! lol

****

Fluffye :

Je me bouge ma très chère Fluffye et puis d'un autre côté tu n'a pas grand chose à dire parce qu'ici tu es la seule à savoir ce qui va se passer dans mes fics ! et na !

****

Lunicorne :

Arrete de la relire voilà la suite ! lol ça me va bien de dire ça moi qui en connais certaines presque par coeur....

****

Luna Black et Chibichiri :

Sevinouchet/Harryminouchet ? ? ? MDRRRRRRRRR

****

Celine.s :

Si j'écris toujours mais pendant les vacances c'est plus dur. Suis très rarement chez moi et j'ai du travail par dessus la tête. Mais j'écris quand même, ça prend du temps c'est vrai mais ça fini par arriver...

****

silver-draco-lucius :

Merci, pour msn pourquoi pas même si ces derniers temps je ne peux plus y aller mais avec de la chance... Envois moi un mail à l'adresse que tu trouveras sur ff.net je te donnerais mon adresse pour msn.

****

Miya Black :

Je suis contente qu'on aime ma fic pour ce qu'elle est pas pour un soit disant clone du miroir du peut-être, surtout qu'a la base c'est pas vraiment fait dans le même esprit.

****

Ellimac :

Oui c'est l'idée mêler le Seigneur des Anneaux à HP. Enfin pas l'univers en lui-même mais plutôt son atmosphère (qui est génial...) et ça donne un Harry qui n'est plus comme celui qu'on a l'habitude de voir et ça moi c'est mon trip !

****

Diane 23 :

Je sais que j'avais dis que ça tarderait pas trop mais il s'est passé des tonnes de chose dans ma vie depuis... Je m'escuse.

****

Siria Potter, Lili, Célina (pour son second message), Cerendy Potter, Ellcia, Marie, dombry, Nefra MERCIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

33 reviews... C'est long de répondre, il est 03:02, mon lit m'appelle je l'entend depuis le bureau, mais puisquer c'est vousje le fignole, je le poste et après dodo.

*****

****

CHAPITRE 7

Survivre ce n'est jamais facile

*****

-Alors on m'évite, Harry ?

*****

Seul le silence répondit à la question pendant de longues minutes. Quoi répondre ? " Oui, je t'évite depuis ce matin parce que mes émotions ressemblent à un sac de neufs pas possible ? " Non, il ne se voyait pas répondre ça à l'ange qu'il avait devant lui.

D'ailleurs avec le sourire que Severus arborait façon trophée, il se demandait s'il devait répondre quelque chose tout court. Severus ne lui en voulait pas. Cela le frappa de plein fouet telle une évidence.

Il avait juste dis ça pour le... taquiner ? Cela, d'une certaine façon, ça ressemblait déjà plus au maître de potion qu'il connaissait. Les répliques cinglantes et l'humour au vingt-huitième degré. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça !

La model de la petite femme au foyer, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Non, ce qu'il aimait c'était les personnalités bien trempées. Et Severus Snape était fait d'acier trempé côté caractère justement !

Sans même s'en rendre compte Harry s'était rapproché de Severus.

Ca ne devrait pas être possible de mettre autant de nonchalance dans son attitude. Severus donnait l'impression d'assister à une représentation d'un air blasé. Harry savait que les Snapes était l'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes de l'Angleterre sorcier mais d'habitude Sev ne laissait pas transparaître ses " manières " aristocratiques, il cherchait plutôt à tout cacher sous son attitude de glace. Mais là, il jouait avec lui et ça le rendait dingue.

Mais en fin de compte, le maître des potions abandonna cette attitude dès qu'il sentit les lèvres du mage sur les siennes. Leur second baisé... Si différent du premier. Le premier avait été une inspiration du moment. Severus avait juste vu Harry assis comme si de rien n'était sur son bureau. Pourtant dans ses souvenirs, c'était une invitation à la débauche. Harry avait une sensualité naturelle qui donnait des frissons à Sev dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour le laissez partir ce soir là alors que son seul désir était de l'allonger sur le bureau sans aucun ménagement.

Et là... Mon Dieu ! Harry prenait l'initiative et il adorait ça. Il aimait la façon que le mage avait de presser son corps contre le sien. Ce mélange de violence et de tendresse. Harry le traitait comme la chose la plus précieuse du monde. La façon qu'il avait d'écarter ses longues mèches de son visage... et le tout au beau milieu d'un couloir alors que le dîner allait bientôt commencer...

Oupssss !

C'est fou ce qu'on peut se déconnecter de la réalité parfois. Severus se détacha à regrets du mage. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-On va se demander ce qu'on fait Harry.

-Laisse les se demander. Ce soir je ne te partage avec personne.

Severus n'argumenta pas contre cette affirmation. Il n'en avait aucune envi et puis le regard de Harry était bien plus prometteur qu'un repas dans la grande salle. Il avait un regard plein d'amour et de promesses...

C'est sans trop savoir comment qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers du directeur de Serpentard. Si on leur avait demandé comment, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le lit de se dernier, ils auraient aussi eu du mal à répondre. Par contre, ils savaient très bien pourquoi ils étaient là.

Ils voulaient se prouver leur amour, leur attachement. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient pareils. Sombres et lumineux. Torturé par leur passé, leurs erreurs... Mais cherchant tout les deux leur Rédemption.

Peut-être allaient-ils la trouver dans les bras de l'autre. Qui sait ? ? ?

En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qu'il manquait deux directeurs de maison au repas du soir.

Le sourire de Dumbledore qui semblait imprimé en indélébile sur son visage, ça aussi c'était certain.

Et le sourire ainsi que la bonne humeur qui accompagna Harry le lendemain ça aussi ne faisait pas de doutes.

Le bonheur régnait dans les cœurs... au moins pour deux personne et ça en temps de guerre, c'était un joyau inestimable qu'aucun Mangemort ne pourraient jamais chérir.

*****

Les septièmes années, Serpentard-Griffondor… Au moins ça promettait d'être du sport. Surtout vu les sourire grognard d'un certain Serpentard et le regard meurtrier d'un Griffondore qui commençait à agacer sérieusement un mage de guerre de notre connaissance. Surtout que le sujet allait être des plus intéressant.

Certains allaient le haïr jusqu'à la racine de son être mais, il n'avait prévu aucune séance d'apitoiement et autres câlineries. Sev commençait à déteindre sérieusement sur lui… Mais bon ! Vouloir garder un minimum ses étudiants en vie une fois leur sortie de l'école était loin d'être une tare. Pendant bien trop longtemps les élèves de Poudlard avait été surprotégé. Et Harry savait a quel point la dur rencontre avec la réalité pouvait faire mal. Il l'avait vécu dés qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour sa formation et pas de la façon la plus agréable façon. Ses élèves devaient être un minimum préparé au monde réel et ça c'était son boulot.

Harry rentra dans sa salle de classe dans un tourbillon de robe noire et verte. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait choisi les couleurs de Serpentard pour son premier cours autant mettre les préjugés au poteau dés le début. Même si au fond de son coeur, il y avait une raison plus... sentimentale !

Son entrée installa un silence quasi religieux dans la classe. Pas un seul mouvement, ils le regardèrent comme s'ils venaient juste de ses rendre compte que Harry Potter, mage de guerre, était autre chose qu'une bonne blague. Mais, non décidément, il n'était pas un mirage !

Il se plaça devant sa classe qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, puis le silence fut brisé par un hurlement. Lavande venait de crier et dans la même foulé était montée sur sa chaise. Tout le monde se demanda ce qui avait bien pu autant effrayer la jeune fille. La réponse était sur le sol et faisait à peu près trente centimètres.

Harry soupira. Ca allait être plus dur que prévu…

- N'ai pas peur Cara.

- Mais pourquoi elle crie ? 

- Tu lui as fait peur je crois. 

- Mais c'est elle qui m'a fait peur ! On a pas idée de crier comme ça ! 

- Ce n'est pas grave, Cara. Viens là. 

Le serpent suivit l'ordre de son maître et rampa jusqu'à se qu'il puisse monter sur son bras qui était bien plus sécurisant que le sol à ses yeux surtout avec cette bande d'humain qui s'amusait à lui faire peur !

Harry regarda sa classe une nouvelle fois. Ce coup là ils étaient terrifiés. A part Draco qui semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose, tous était à deux doits de sortir leur baguette et l'attaquer. Ce qui soit dit en passant aurait été un très mauvaise idée car ça aurait gâcher son humeur au beau fixe.

- Très bien on va commencer par là. Qui dans cette classe ignorait que j'étais fourchelangue ? Personne ? Comme c'est étrange… Alors que quelqu'un m'explique votre réaction…

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit.

- Personne ? Mr Longdubas ?

Neville le regarda paniqué ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit d'une voie tremblante.

Mais... C'est un serpent Professeur !

-Voilà une observation des plus pertinente, Mr Longdubas. Cara est un serpent, elle mesure environ un mètre quarante de plus que vous et ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Non parlons toujours de la même chose ?

La classe le regardait comme s'il était dingue. Au moins le problème était résolu si ça continuait d'ici mois d'une semaine, on ferait interner leur si... improbable professeur. Cara ? Cette horreur avait même un nom ! Et inoffensive ? La bonne blague... C'était un serpent nom de Dieu ! ! ! !

Il essayait de leur faire croire que cette chose n'était pas dangereuse ?

-Cara est un serpent. C'est aussi une compagne fidèle. Elle m'a suivit partout pendant presque sept ans. M'a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne peux le dire, m'a parfois tenu compagnie dans les moments les plus sombres. C'est un serpent, c'est vrai mais c'est une créature intelligente et fragile qui mérite qu'on fasse attention à elle. L'apparence est parfois la barrière la plus insurmontable de l'existence... Vous êtes en septième années, l'année prochaine vous serez lâché dans le monde. Il n'y aura plus de professeur pour empêcher que vous vous fassiez tuer toutes les cinq minutes. Dehors, c'est la guerre et vous, vous tremblez fasse à un serpent au cœur de Poudlard ?

C'est vrai que présenté comme ça, la situation était cocasse... Et qu'ils avaient tous tendance à se sentir passablement ridicule...

-Mademoiselle Brown, au lieu de vous jeter si courageusement sur votre chaise pour vous protéger de la menace si extraordinaire que représente Cara, rien d'autre ne vous est passé par la tête ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement. Il voulait dire quoi là ? Elle était montée sur sa chaise et ALORS ? ? ? Il y avait un serpent sur le sol, elle allait pas le regarder dans le jaune des yeux quand même !

Bon c'est vrai qu'enroulé comme ça autour du bras de Harry, la fameuse Cara n'avait pas l'air si effrayante mais elle était pas censé savoir qu'il était à Harry ce Serpent. C'est vrai quoi ! Un serpent c'est pas très commun comme animal de compagnie... Il pouvait pas avoir un chien ou un chat comme tout le monde ? ? ?

-Euhhhh non. C'est ce qui m'est venu.

-Donc en cas de danger, vous montez sur les chaises. Pas de sort ? Même pas la folle idée de lui jeter un de vos énormes et inutiles manuels de DCFM ?

La voie du mage paraissait sérieuse. Mortellement sérieuse même. Pourtant vu le sujet de la phase, elle ne pouvait qu'être ironique. Lavande en frissonna. Harry lui faisait un reproche...

Pas le Harry qui aimait bien s'asseoir avec elle en histoire de la magie, mais le Harry de 36 ans qui était maintenant son professeur.

-Alors je vais vous donner un conseil, Melle Brown. A votre prochain cour de Métamorphose demandez à votre professeur de vous apprendre à transformer tout et n'importe quoi en chaise. Parce que le jour où vous vous retrouverez nez à nez avec un mangemort, vous n'aurez pas forcement une chaise à porté de main...

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle à ce moment là aurait été le rêve de Madame Price, pourtant ce n'était pas la bibliothèque. Harry essayait de faire passer un message et il savait qu'il venait de jeter la première pierre du pont qui le rapprocherait de son plan. 

-Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre c'est que rester en vie est une occupation à plein temps. La DCFM ce n'était pas juste quelques heures par semaine où on s'entraîne à des sorts qu'on oubli en passant la porte. Pour l'instant vous êtes perdu. Mais vous allez vous y faire : à moi, à Cara et au reste du monde. Je vais vous en faire baver et vous allez me détester pour ça mais je vous jure que le jour où vous vous retrouverez face à face avec un Mangemort vous allez me bénir, parce que moi, je n'ai aucune intention de vous apprendre à monter sur une chaise...

****

FIN CHAPITRE 7

Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Il est 03:28, je suis morte...


End file.
